


Happy Birthday

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), If the Clock Never Broke, The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Drunkeness, If the Clock Never Broke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: It's just a short story about Wulf's birthday





	Happy Birthday

“How dare you slander my name! On my birthday, no less!” exclaimed Wulf, in mock offense. He slammed his tankard to the table, beer sloshing to the table and his garland of socks Astrid had so lovingly made and placed his elbow down, arm up.

“Arm wrestle! Now Widogast.” He said, a confident smile spreading across his face.

“I told you, you will lose…” slurred Caleb, but he put down his beer anyway and followed suit. He gripped Wulf’s hand firmly and stared into his friend’s drunken eyes. 

Caleb didn’t put up much of a fight, and he smiled as he rubbed his shoulder and watched Wulf chug his beer. 

“Are you planning on getting shit faced tonight?” asked Caleb and Wulf quirked his brow.

“Of course, finish your beer so we can order another round.” He said and Caleb smirked and obliged, downing his beer and wiping the suds from his lips. He could feel the liquid beginning to upset his stomach, but it was Wulf’s birthday and Astrid was working late, so it was Caleb’s job to make Wulf’s night enjoyable.

Either he went home trashed, or he left with another patron. 

Maybe both, knowing Wulf. After getting positively drunk, of course.

 

“you gotta….prank message ‘er…” said Wulf, leaning across the table. Caleb couldn’t help the childish giggle and he patted his pockets for the copper wire. He eventually found it, fumbling it out of his pocket and then staring hard at it and back at Wulf.

“…what should I…say?” he hiccupped, and Wulf frowned in thought. Eventually Wulf took it from Caleb’s hands and rubbed it between his fingers.

“AAAAAgggghhh, Asstridd….we’re dying of fuuuunnn. Caayleb is getting hit on sooo much…ow!” he said as Caleb slapped the wire from Wulf’s hand. After a moment Wulf perked up and then burst out laughing. 

“What what what? What did she say?” asked Caleb and Wulf coughed before batting his eyes at him.

“She says I don’t count…” He said and burst into a fit of laughter and Caleb smiled in defeat as he slid down his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> In German tradition, if you're a bachelor after age 25 you're supposed to wear a garland of socks (Sockenkranz). Until you are 'freed' (a woman has to kiss you), you have to take a sip of beer every few meters or chug a beer an hour.


End file.
